


Pure Devotion

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Candles, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Vanilla, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien walks into their bedroom to find Marinette surrounded by red candles with her eyes on him.





	Pure Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **This one shot was requested by my friend, Jackie. ^-^**

Adrien sat at his desk and looked over his schedule. He had so many photoshoots and various events lined up for  _ Gabriel _ . He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Adrien stretched his arms over his head and behind his neck, flexing his sore muscles. He groaned and placed his hands on his thighs to get up out of his black leather office chair. 

He walked to the door and slowly raised his black tee up and over his head, making his way to their bedroom to shower. Adrien opened their bedroom door and stopped in his tracks. Red candles lit up their bedroom and sat along most of the surfaces, from the nightstands to the dresser. He slowly peered up to see Marinette standing in the middle of the floor. Her hand was caressing one of the canopy’s black posts. 

“Hey there, hot stuff.” Marinette slowly reached across her breasts to push the thin strap of her flowy red mesh teddy off her shoulder. “Oops.” She feigned innocence and giggled with her hand over her crimson lips. 

Adrien’s cock flexed in his tight jeans as his black shirt fell from his fingertips, left forgotten. 

Marinette ran her hand up her thigh and let her teddy slowly slide up past her hip and he licked his lips, watching, as more of her skin was exposed. She bit the tip of her index finger with a smile as she dropped the hem back down. 

Adrien suddenly growled and ran up to her, picking her up into his arms and throwing her onto the bed.  

She giggled as he slid his hands up from her hips to her breasts, taking her teddy up her body. Marinette hummed and bit her bottom lip as he kissed up her torso to her breasts. She tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair as he pushed her teddy up past her breasts. Marinette arched her back and slid the lingerie up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. Adrien groaned and wrapped his lips around her peaked nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and nibbled. She arched her back and cried out as he slid his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. 

Marinette slipped her hand down his muscular pecs, to his abs, and stopped at his silver buckle. “Do you want me, Minou?” 

“More than you know.” Adrien moaned and lavished her breast, while he spread her folds with his fingers. He slid his middle finger between his other two and circled her swollen clit. 

Marinette arched her back and undid his buckle in one motion. She quickly undid the button and pulled down his zipper, slipping her hand beneath his tight black boxers. He suddenly groaned as she caressed him. 

Adrien slid his middle finger down further and circled her entrance with it. “You’re so wet. So ready.” He slipped his finger inside of her and slowly brought it in and out of her tight sex. He kissed down her torso to her left hip, kissing his way to her right one. Marinette thrust her hips up and shifted them to direct him to where she needed his tongue most. 

“Lick me, please.” Marinette begged and Adrien smirked up at her as his emerald eyes sparked.

“Where? Here?” He pressed a kiss to her right hip. Marinette bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “Or… here?” Adrien kissed over to her left one and bit while he used his lips at the same time. Marinette moaned and shook her head again. “Maybe… here?” Adrien pressed a kiss right above her clit. She arched her back and clutched at him. “Or… more like this?” He licked up her slit and flicked her sensitive clit with the tip of his warm tongue. Adrien pursed his lips and gently blew air over her wet pussy and Marinette trembled all over. He chuckled and grabbed her thighs to settle in between them. “You know a kitty always knows what his lady wants.” He licked up along her folds, circled her swollen clit, wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. 

She cried out and gripped his hair with her fingers. “Ah, Adrien!” 

“Say it again.” Adrien let go of her clit to speak; before, he licked down to her entrance. He circled her opening with his tongue and dipped it inside of her. She moaned his name again and he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. 

Marinette tangled her fingers into the sheets and softly mewled as he swirled his tongue and pulled out to run it up and along her folds. “A-Adrien.” He felt her tremble around him and he quickly sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue until she screamed out and came hard. 

He crawled up her body with glistening swollen pink lips and she pulled him down into a kiss, running her hands down his muscular back to his jeans and boxers. Marinette slipped her hands beneath the band and pushed them down his hips. 

Adrien groaned and helped her take them off. They fell to the ground with her teddy. He settled between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Marinette peered up into his bright green eyes with her blue ones. “I want you.” She flicked his top lip with her tongue and he moaned as he slid his hard cock against her wet pussy. 

He lightly pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance and she rolled her hips, begging for him to fill her. Adrien bent down and captured her lips as he entered her with a few short thrusts. She moaned and gripped at his biceps as he filled her with his thick cock. 

Adrien slowly moved his hips, working her with his cock in slow strokes. Marinette peered through her dark lashes at him and his cheeks flushed with each thrust. “I love you.” His words came out with a soft passion that filled her heart. 

“I love you too.” Marinette pulled him down for a kiss and dipped her tongue past his lips. 

He groaned and ran his own tongue along hers as he wrapped his arm beneath one of her knees, pushing it up along her torso. She gasped as he pumped into her deeper. “Oh god. A- Ad…” His name was lost on her lips as he pushed into her harder with each movement of his hips. 

“Sh…” Adrien smirked and pressed his finger against her lips. “I know.” She looked at him with glassy sapphire eyes and licked his finger with her warm tongue. He bent his finger and she took it into her mouth. Marinette sucked on it and watched his lips part as a growl erupted from deep within his chest. 

She slowly closed her eyes and circled his finger with her tongue. He groaned and put both of her ankles onto his shoulders, slipping deeper into her tight sex. Marinette cried out as he pumped harder into her. She pulled the sheets up into her fists and watched his muscles move beneath his taut skin. Marinette bit her bottom lip and watched him slowly close his eyes and furrow his brow as he swallowed hard. “Close?” She could feel his thighs tremble and widen. And even though she knew that he was close…. She still loved hearing him say it.

“Just getting started.” Adrien slowly opened his eyes and winked at her with a smirk. He slipped out of her and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her stomach. 

She squealed as he yanked her up onto her knees by her hips. Marinette moaned as he slammed into her from behind, digging his nails into her hips. She bundled up the sheets and bit on them to quiet her screams as he swelled up as hard as he could be with each thrust. 

He reached around her hip and circled her clit, causing her to fall over the edge and cum for him. Her arousal coated his throbbing cock as he moved within her convulsing walls. He panted and groaned as he neared the edge. His thighs widened and he caught most of his weight onto one palm as he bent over her. 

“Cum in me, Minou.” Marinette whispered in a satisfied voice and it was enough to send him over the edge. 

He gripped her hips and came hard with her name on his lips. “God, you’re amazing, Marinette.” 

She moaned as he filled her and she stayed still as he pulled out. Marinette softly hummed as his cum spilled from her opening and ran down her swollen folds. She panted, catching her breath as she softly mewled. 

Adrien smirked and flipped her onto her back. She squeaked as he licked up her soft lips and wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking her swollen bud with his tongue. She bucked her hips against his mouth and relaxed her thighs. Marinette arched her back as he slipped two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her. She gripped his hair and came hard. 

She hummed and relaxed into the bed as Adrien removed his fingers and kissed up her body to her lips. Marinette took his hand and brought his two soaked fingers to her red lips. She looked him in the eye and wrapped her lips around them, sucking them clean. His emerald eyes widened in shock, while his lips parted. She smiled and let them go with a satisfied pop. “I love how you taste.” 

Adrien groaned and felt himself harden again. Marinette smirked and sat up, pushing him onto his back by his chest. “Now, it’s my turn to spoil my kitty.” She kissed down his abs to his pelvis and caught the tip of his hardening cock with her tongue, bringing it into her mouth. 

He moaned and tangled his fingers into her hair as she took him to the back of her throat. “God, I love you.”

 

**Written to this song that she gave me for inspiration:[I Will Show You Mine by LFO](https://youtu.be/oabiuDfATWU)**

 


End file.
